The present study has as its objective to understand the regulation, biosynthesis, and function of membrane phospholipids in mammalian systems. Toward this end we are employing a combination of genetics and biochemistry by utilizing Chinese hamster ovary (CHO) cells. These have the advantage that: 1) they can be cloned from single cells; and 2) biochemically-defined mutants can be isolated in which the membrane composition is altered.